Le sang est la sueur des héros
by Innocens
Summary: Je n'ose pas bouger, quoi que je fasse c'est le désastre.


**Disclaimer :** Lee, voilà le grand prince des Lumières ! Gloire à Lee ! Gloire à Lee ! Oh Lee c'est ici ! Que je te pique tes amiiiis ! Le titre de cet OS est de S. G. Champion.

**Jaquette de l'histoire :** Comme d'habitude, ça ne vient pas de moi.

Juste pour la **note** : ceci était censé être un essai pour écrire un yaoi. Un yaoi basé sur le couple Clint/Bruce donc, mais... voilà ! Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi je n'en écris pas, haha.

Et enfin merci à **Yenoth** pour avoir corrigé ce texte !

* * *

**- Le sang est la sueur des héros -**

* * *

Le sang coulait à flot le long de son dos. Les giboulées contre le carreau de la cuisine avaient le même rythme que ces gouttes vermeilles. Clint souffla puis gémit en retirant l'éclat tranchant qui était logé dans son flanc.

La plaie ouverte, le sang sortait alors à gros bouillons. Rapidement, il porta une compresse aseptisée dessus. S'appuyant sur le plan de travail ensanglanté, Clint observa, fiévreux, le carrelage de la Stark Tower se baignait peu à peu dans une mare rougeoyante. Les étoiles aveuglant ses yeux bleus, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

De différentes gouttes longèrent son front, resserrant son poing sur le tissu comprimé contre sa blessure, l'archer finit par crier. Hurlant de rage, il tapa violemment sur le chambranle de la porte du placard qui était à sa droite. Le poing en feu, il émit une fois de plus des plaintes de douleur en portant ses phalanges à ses lèvres avant de mordre son poing jusqu'au sang. La marque de ses dents le long de sa paume, les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Se laissant aller contre les meubles de la cuisine, Clint finit par laisser une trainée de sang contre l'ilot d'une blancheur éclatante. Le dos brûlé et lacéré contre la surface froide, il regarda le plafond tandis que la voix de Jarvis lui parlait.

Demain, Stark lui gueulerait dessus, il râlerait, il demanderait alors à ses robots de nettoyer.

- Lâche-moi putain, souffla-t-il à l'intention de l'IA qui finit par se taire enfin.

Mais aurait-il un quelconque prochain « demain » ?

Clint regarda autour de lui avant d'attraper d'une main tremblante la boîte abandonnée au-dessus de lui, sur la table de cuisine. Du fil et des aiguilles tombèrent alors qu'il émettait un sifflement de souffrance. L'ex-criminel finit par porter sa main libre à son front, essuyant la pellicule de sueur tout en reniflant disgracieusement.

Une goutte. Deux gouttes. Trois-quatre. Cinq-six gouttes. La pluie ne s'arrêterait jamais cette nuit, c'en était certain.

Un pas foulé sur le sol de la Tour. Surprise.

Sept-huit. Clint se crispa, se piquant malencontreusement le doigt en voulant planter l'aiguille dans sa peau abîmée.

Un second pas ?

L'espion se tut, maitrisant sa respiration alors que le sang coulait encore le long de ses doigts. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était là, dans cet état ? Même pas cinq minutes. Que le temps était long et à la fois si rapide !

- Qui est là, fit enfin la présence dont il connaissait le nom.

Clint souffla bruyamment lorsqu'il reconnut la personne avant de lever difficilement le bras vers le haut pour signaler sa présence.

- Ici, Bruce, murmura-t-il d'une voix affaiblie.

- Que- Qu'est-ce que...

Au fur et à mesure des secondes, Clint put voir l'horreur prendre les traits du physicien tandis que ses pieds se plongeaient dans le liquide carmin de la pièce.

- Tu...

Banner appuya frénétiquement sur l'interrupteur de la pièce, comme si ça allait plus vite, alors que l'état de la pièce se découvrait d'un seul coup. Du sang de partout. Le long des meubles, des plans de travail, sur les fruits, sur les placards. Clint se contenta de le détailler tandis que le docteur épiait chaque recoin de la pièce devenue une véritable boucherie. Bruce était seulement vêtu d'un long pantalon de pyjama gris, ample et sans forme avec une simple veste de jogging. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

- J'ai pas besoin de toi, prend ce que tu voulais et dégage.

La voix cassée de l'espion ramena à la raison le brun d'un coup de fouet.

- Tu as besoin d'aide, Clint. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Dégage, siffla-t-il de façon menaçante alors qu'il détournait le regard pour reprendre son travail.

Bruce se contenta alors de faire la sourde oreille, s'approchant de lui. Il plongea ses genoux dans le sang avant d'enlever les mains de Clint sur son entreprise. Celui-ci gémit, menaça puis cria lorsque son acolyte caressa le contour de la plaie.

- Où est Natasha ?

- Je-je ne sais pas, fit-il avant de s'écrier en sentant le physicien le soulever, putain lâche moi bâtard !

- Tu ne dois pas rester là Clint, tu vas te vider de ton sang !

- C'est pas en m'emmenant dans ton labo de mes deux que je vais aller mieux Docteur Maboul !

- Qui a dit que je t'emmenais au labo, rétorqua le dénommé « Docteur Maboul » qui s'empêchait de rire face au surnom incongru dont il venait d'être victime.

Muré dans un silence assourdissant, Clint sentit son corps se soulever alors qu'il réprimait plusieurs injures envers son colocataire forcé. La mort dans l'âme, il retint ses gémissements de douleur pour lui à chaque pas. Puis, enfin, son bourreau s'arrêta. Clint ouvrit rapidement les yeux, scannant la pièce où il se trouvait, dans l'ascenseur. Bruce essaya de profiter de ce moment pour essayer de le porter d'une meilleure façon. Malheureusement, son essai fut accueilli par un feulement de bête blessée alors tout mouvement fut stoppé.

- Je déteste être porté et encore plus par toi.

- Tant mieux, je n'aime pas plus que ça porter les gens blessés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais en Inde alors ?

- Je soignais, je n'étais pas pompier, répliqua Bruce avec douceur.

L'ascenseur tinta, annonçant leur arrivée dans la pièce voulu, Jarvis recommença alors son monologue en détaillant chaque plaie alors qu'un silence de plomb s'installait à nouveau. Clint se trémoussait, tentant désespérément de se libérer des mains du physicien alors que l'autre faisait tout pour que les écorchures ne s'agrandissent pas sous ses doigts. Un faux mouvement et vu la façon dont son ami était positionné, il pourrait très bien enfoncer sa main dans la plaie. Ce qui était à éviter, bien sûr. Bruce sourit avant de se stopper, notant quelque chose de plutôt bizarre. Baissant le regard, il vit avec effroi le corps inconscient de Clint lui peser dans les bras. Les yeux fermés, le visage blanc comme un linge, ses bras pendaient le long de son corps et c'est à cette vue que Bruce se força à respirer calmement. Ne pas penser à Betty. Ne pas penser à Betty, à moitié morte. Le stress montait d'un cran encore.

- Monsieur Barton est en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque... Je vous conseillerai le défibrillateur... droite... salle de bain...

- Appelle l'équipe médicale d'urgence du SHIELD, fit froidement le physicien alors que l'espace d'un instant son regard changea de couleur.

Bruce posa doucement Clint sur le lit aux parures de soie avant de se précipiter vers l'emplacement de l'appareil. A côté du corps de l'espion, le lit se mouva. Bruce appliqua les électrodes sur le torse de l'assassin. Autour de lui, Butterfinger et You roulaient et bipaient d'une façon affolée tandis que Jarvis tentait de les calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda une voix endormie.

Aucune réponse, le propriétaire de la voix ouvrit les yeux alors qu'un étrange liquide coulait contre son torse. Curieux et dégoûté par la substance, il regarda autour de lui mais fut un moment aveuglé par la lumière.

- Dégage Tony, entendit-il alors qu'on le poussait violemment hors du lit.

- Putain mais c'est mon lit, merde !

Le propriétaire de cette chambre, et même du foyer complet, se releva rapidement alors que Bruce lui arrachait des mains le pan de couverture qui l'entourait.

- Donne-moi ça, t'en as plus besoin, fit-il en posant la couverture sur le blessé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, cria-t-il en montrant du doigt Clint qui salopait son lit chéri.

- Clint fait un arrêt cardiaque, énonça tranquillement le physicien alors qu'il envoyait une seconde décharge à celui-ci. Les urgences vont arriver, habille toi.

- Quoi ?!

Bruce ne répondit pas. Il retint juste son souffle, il compta jusqu'à dix. Il expira. Puis, il n'osa plus bouger. Les battements du cœur de Barton sous ses doigts, il avait l'impression que celui-ci allait exploser._ Tout comme le sien_. C'est alors qu'il se sentit _anormal_. Il envoya une dernière décharge dans le corps de l'espion alors que la Terre semblait l'emporter dans une rage contenue.

_Plus rien._

Une sueur froide traversa le long de l'échine de Stark.

_Quoi que Bruce fasse, c'était le désastre._

Un hurlement retentit dans les oreilles de Banner, suivis de plusieurs craquements. Ceci était bien son cri mais ces bruits d'os brisés n'étaient pas les siens.

_Tony et Clint n'étaient plus... là._


End file.
